The Beth Story
by Bethica
Summary: Beth is introduced to the show Dark Angel and some amazing stuff revealed. This is my first DA fic and I don't know much about it when it first came out so bear with me


Note: Before I start this fic I'm putting WHAT TO EXPECT on delay. Because I want to show you two of my original "Beth" Series to you. These two fics are my first Dark Angel fics and some of it might be little strange because at that time I knew a little bit of Dark Angel  
  
...well here it goes...THE PREMIRE OF THE BETH STORY ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .....  
  
  
  
Title: The Beth Story 1/2  
  
Author: Beth G.  
  
Summary: Beth is introduce to a new world  
  
for her and a little surprises in it. But its werid.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DA or work for them.  
  
I created Beth.  
  
Rating: PG/Pg-13  
  
Email: sweetheart85143@aol.com  
  
Note: This is a kid fic. No new characters in this  
  
fic and this was my first DA fic ever so if  
  
you see anything that is not DA..sorry about  
  
it cause after I saw 4 shows of DA I started  
  
to write this fic and I missed the first episode  
  
they ever made.  
  
  
  
One day a girl named Beth was living in a lab for her genetic super-natural powers, but the other kids had a barcode on the back of their neck but, she had the same thing and she had a word "Pyschic." She is rare to her other siblings. A man who tests them is helping him to conquer many places. He chained her foot so he can test her to see how long she can stay underwater for periods of time. When he look at her eyes from through a hard glass window that can't break. He saw the strange purple lightt beaming from her eyes. Then the breakable glass was cracking. She is breathing in it. Then it "Crashed," water spilled out, she is floating in the air. Lydecker ran to get the guards. She saw the guns pointing at her. They shot at her and the bullets missed her. Then it backfired to the guards and they fell dead to the ground. She saw her older siblings and told them escape. So they can be free. Lydecker left the place. Then the room she was in blew up. He saw the bubble floating up in the air. Then it was gone, she also escaped.................................................  
  
15 years later, Beth had beautiful long brown hair. She is in a foster home, where kids have no family. No one wants to adopt her, they just want the cute little kids. One day something was about to change her life. A man named Logan and his aide Bling was looking for a older kid, that no one wants. He saw her and ask her if she wants to be adopted by Bling. She said. "Yes." The people who own the foster home said, "She was only 5 years old when we found her." They also said she has a barcode and and a word that says,"Psychic." Logan and Bling knew she was the youngest of the X-Series that escaped that night. So they decided to adopt her. She is scared when she saw her new home. They asked who are her siblings names, they were Max and Zack. Max came into the room and said," Logan thats my little sister from Manticore and she was in the tank room when it blew up."  
  
Logan came up to Beth. "Can you control your powers?"  
  
"Yes," said Beth.  
  
They gave Beth a room to stay and Logan has to protect her because there new machines can protect the enemies from her psychic powers. Logan had to upgrade her powers to 100%. She is very powerful. Max, Zack and Beth had to track down Lydecker because he founded another barcode and the word said "Guardian." Beth is very shock to hear that name since she was born. Zack, Max, Logan, and Bling are protecting her from danger and bring her back to Logan's penthouse she said, "Its our mother The Guardian of Super-Natural powers and Genetic super-human."  
  
Max , Zack and Beth were going to use their motorcycles to find her. Beth went in her purple bubble to track down her mother. She used a special weapon to track down her family. She saw the location where the mother is held up by Lydecker. She told them where she is at in a little device in the bubble. She is at a lab with many machines so they cannot escape. Beth disguised herself so Lydecker don't know who she really is. Lydecker came up to Beth. "Excuse me and what are you looking for?"  
  
"Well I'm looking for a rare psychic human," said Beth  
  
"Well, I have the one just for you for now," said Lydecker  
  
"Can I talk to the person alone?"  
  
"Sure are you going to test her?"  
  
"Sure I am Lydecker."  
  
Beth saw her mother very sick.  
  
"Lydecker whats wrong with her?"  
  
"She lost her powers when we first captured her."  
  
"How?" I asked curiously.  
  
"My men hit her hard and her powers fell in a jar of pickles."  
  
Beth and Lydecker are face to face.  
  
"So I heard in Manticore in the tank lab blew up."  
  
"One of my children destroyed it, and by the way you look familiar."  
  
"Sorry I haven't seen you before....and by the way let my mother go!"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"The one and only Beth."  
  
"Guards! Seize her!" He said angerly.  
  
"Your gun won't even hurt me because I got upgrade to 101%." I left the place and Lydecker soon left too.  
  
Back at Logan's penthouse, Bling was taking care of her special mother. Max and Zack can't even believe Beth did that on her own. Max, Zack, and her special mother wants her to go to a school in Massachusetts. Beth left Seattle and went to Massachusetts for a while.  
  
At the school Beth saw kids at her age and some even older than her. Beth only use her psychic powers if she is frighten by other people.  
  
Beth went to her English class and she sat down. A teacher named Henry Senate asked her where she was from. Her mother wanted to tell everyone that she is different from others and Lydecker can't even get her because Beth found out her mother killed him and his men. She also freed others like her self.  
  
"You may think I am crazy and I'm am not, I was born in a secret government lab called Manticore. Lydecker trained me to fight people and help him conquer many places. One day I decided to free my siblings know as X5's. My siblings have barcodes the back of their neck, but I had the word "Psychic" I freed my mother with my psychic powers to find her. Now hear my own words about my family, we are genetic superhumans and some have natural powers and that is all."  
  
The kids and the teacher was shock. He asked her if she cab show her pyschic powers to the students. She asked if she can use the large glass bottle on the table. Beth placed the bottle on the desk. She told everyone to go to the back of the room cause it can be deadly. Beth eyes began to glow and the teacher and the students gazed at her eyes.  
  
BAM!  
  
The glass shattered to millions of pieces. The people in the room was protectd by the shield. The teacher asked her if she can go to the principals office for a sec. So Beth agreed.  
  
Beth went into the principal office and she sat down. A principal began to speak to her.  
  
"Where were you raised?"  
  
"In a place called Manticore where we were trained to be the perfect soldiers. We never had a childhood."  
  
"Where are you parents/Guardians?"  
  
"In Seattle"  
  
"Why did you came to Boston?"  
  
"Because I have to find a student with a barcode back of his neck and a word says "Thunderbolt." She also said. "A gang of Boston wants to hunt him down and kill him because he is different."  
  
The principal ordered each student of the school to face the wall so she can find him. She found him facing the wall shaken. "Brian?"  
  
He turned around and looked at her.  
  
"I'm a X5.." She turned around and flashed her barcode.  
  
"Hey Beth, right now that every street is covered with gangs from all over the town.  
  
"Well come with me to Henry's class room so I can upgrade your powers."  
  
"Also the police will attack me and you."  
  
"Don't worry they know who we are and the government won't take us away because I saved the people in the White House when I was 13 years old."  
  
"They will probably forget...plus they don't know what is a transgenetics is.."  
  
Beth and Brian went outside and saw every gang on the street corner. It seems like they are guarding it. "Brian use you thunderbolt powers and I'll use mine."  
  
The gangs saw two bubbles one was purple and the other one was yellow- silver. The gangs and Beth and Brain transferred to the middle of nowhere. The gangs are trying to pop the bubble but it was no use. Brain began to use shocking attacks. The gang saw the purple bubble floating in the sky. The other people who are not going to be harm was in a purple-yellow-silver shield. Beth shot the beams in the sky and the outer space is in the Earth and the gang members stopped breathing and got carried away from the Earth. The sky camed back and the shield was uncovered. The people didn't know what happened.  
  
Beth went to a high school somewhere in Massachusetts for a week. When Beth stepped out of a car she can sense what is going to happen to all of the students in the building. She ran to the side of the building and found a motorcycle and she is going to burrow it from this owner. She is doing this because so she has enough time to save them all in the gym room from the burglars and a killer. When she heard the gun shot in the wall. It is time for her stunt diving through the glass window. She broke the glass window. She now entered the gym room. The three bad guys saw her.  
  
"HEY YOU WITH THAT MOTORCYLE!" Said the killer.  
  
"Yeah, lay down or I'll blow your head off!" Said one of the burgaler.  
  
Beth went into her bubble and began to use a special power that can only be used for emergency. The three bad guys began to shoot at her. The bullets backfire into fire balls.  
  
Everyone go and stay away from the building apprx. 100ft. Because the building is going to crash." Like what happened at Manticore. Everyone left without panicinng.  
  
CRASH!  
  
The building became really damage and the three bad guys are now dead. The kids and students returned to the site. They asked her how she knows there was going to be trouble.  
  
"Because I'm psychic."  
  
After a week passed by, the people of the high school said goodbye. Beth ran off and went into her bubble and flew back to Seattle. Beth saw Lydecker! When she was dropped at Seattle.  
  
Beth stormed into Logan penthouse. Beth went up to her mother's face.  
  
"Mother, why is Lydecker alive?"  
  
"Well, I just flew him to Boston."  
  
"You lied to us and even ME!!!!"  
  
"I didn't want to kill him because its a crime and he is the only person can help us get medical treatment and no other doctor can even do it."  
  
"Lydecker will soon to find us."  
  
"We are far away from us and don't know where we are."  
  
Beth eyes began to glare. She sees in Manticore that he has the "King of Others."  
  
Beth was in a shock. Beth ran into her bubble and went straight into her bubble and went to Manticore. Beth knocked out the guards and went to the cell where the "King of Others" is held. Lydecker pointed the gun at her head and put her in the cell. Beth saw the "King of Others" Weaken.  
  
"Don't worry you will be fine."  
  
Beth eyes began to glare. Beth sees the "King of Others" disapearing. Beth also sees her mother disapearing. In the back of Beth's neck. The word "Psychic was gone. Beth is now a full proof transgenetics. Beth knocked down the cell door and disapeared into the woods and went back the slums of Seattle.  
  
Note: This fic is all madeup cause when DA came out.I didn't know pretty much anything about this show. I hoped that you saw my first dark angel fic...and the second one is on its way. After I'm done with part 2 of the Beth series I'll will start  
  
What To Expect 


End file.
